vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caster (Nitocris)
Summary Caster is a Caster-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru during the Grand Orders. She makes her debut in the Sixth Singularity, Camelot. Her True Name is Nitocris, the last Pharaoh of the Sixth Dynasty of Ancient Egypt in the 3rd millennium B.C. Due to the machinations of influential figures, all of her brothers were murdered and she was made Pharaoh in their stead. It is believed that she drowned the men who murdered her brothers, before taking her own life to complete her revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 6-C with Magecraft and with Anpu Neb Ta Djeser Name: Caster, Nitocris, Avatar of the Sky Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Caster-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Knows multiple curse spells, and her Medjed's places curses on anyone that looks into their gaze), Necromancy, Portal Creation, Illusion Creation, Air Manipulation through Magecraft, Telepathy, Animal Manipulation (Controls Ozymandias' Sphinxes, which are exceptionally powerful Divine Beasts), Death Manipulation (the spectral figures summoned from her mirror have a chance of causing instant death in those they attack), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Transmutation and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Wall level (As a Caster with E-Rank Strength, Nitocris is not a physically inclined Servant. However, even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest human and can crush skulls in their fingertips like eggshells), Island level with Magecraft (As a mage from the Age of Gods, she should be somewhat comparable to Medea. Fought against Elizabeth Brave, and is noted to have contributed in defeating Servants like Minamoto no Yorimitsu and Lancelot) and Anpu Neb Ta Djeser (As a B+-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, it is comparable to Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to fight and keep up with Elizabeth Brave) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Even the weakest Servants are superior to humans) Durability: Wall level (Possesses E-Rank Endurance, making her far weaker than other Servants. However, normal humans would find harming her to be as difficult as bending a steel beam, even if she were the size of a small child). Continent level with the Mirror of the Underworld (Managed to hold back the Lion King's Light of Judgement, but was shattered in the process) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Several hundred meters with Magecraft (Stopped a big sandstorm, could control a projection of herself from kilometers away). Several dozen kilometers with Anpu Neb Ta Djeser (Has a maximum range comparable to a thrown Gáe Bolg) Standard Equipment: Her scepter and the Mirror of the Underworld Intelligence: Nitocris is a magus wielding powerful mysteries from the Age of Gods. Her talents are primarily focused on summoning creatures like scarabs and mummies to do battle for her, allowing her to occupy Chaldea with the help of Ozymandias' sphinxes. However, her abilities are not suited for direct combat and she's defenseless in close quarters, easily being taken hostage after a surprise attack from the Hundred-Faced Hassan. She is also lacking in confidence when compared to far more powerful and famous pharaohs like Ozymandias, giving her an inferiority complex that can impede her better judgment. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasm *'Anpu Neb Ta Djeser: Nether Mirror Thesaurus:' A mirror in Nitocris' possession, which projects things that do not truly exist, showing a dreadful darkness rather than a reflection. What truly exists on the other side of the mirror is unknown, whether it is the underworld, a prison made by the Egyptian gods, or simply something she formed from her own magic power. From it, she summons multiple spectral figures that assault her enemies. Class Skills *'Item Construction:' A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Nitocris possesses a B+-Rank in this skill, but is restricted to creating devices related to Egyptian magecraft. While many modern magecraft devices like golems, homunculi and miracle drugs resemble items in Egyptian artifacts, actual Egyptian magecraft is far more specialized in its versatility. *'Territory Creation:' A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a Magus. At A-Rank, Nitocris can create a "Temple", which is superior to the Workshop of a lower Magus. Personal Skills *'Affection of Horus:' A skill denoting Nitocris being regarded as the child and incarnation of Horus, the Egyptian Sky God. Like all Pharaohs, her Divinity was changed in accordance to her era. *'Divinity:' The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As a Pharaoh of Egypt, she both reigned over her people and attained godhood, becoming more akin to a deity than a ruler, giving her a B-Rank in this skill. *'Egyptian Magecraft:' A skill denoting Nitocris' ownership of the Magic Crest of Ancient Egypt. It gives her a plus modifier towards checks related to necromancy magecraft. *'High-Speed Divine Words:' The ability to speak magic incantations at an accelerated speed. By using a language from the Age of Gods, Nitocris can perform High Thaumaturgy spells with the speed of a Single-Action spell. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Servants Category:Royal Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Spirits Category:Playable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Glass Cannons Category:Summons Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Animal Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Staff Users Category:Queens Category:Adults Category:Rulers Category:Curse Users Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users